Meeting
by RedHal
Summary: We all know that Gusto joined Tummi and Gruffi at the end of "My Gummi Lies over the Ocean"  But what happened AFTER?  My take of Gusto's meeting the other Gummis and Cavin and Calla.


Disclaimer: I don't own Gummi Bears

Summary: We all know that Gusto Gummi went with Gruffi and Tummi back to Gummi Glen at the end of 'My Gummi Lies Over the Ocean'. But what happened AFTER? This is my version of Gusto meeting the other Gummies and Calla and Cavin. A TAD bit of CallaXCavin

**Meeting**

The four remaining gummies were out picking gummiberries when suddenly they heard the sound of one of Gruffi's ogre traps

"C'mon! Wis Thay…I mean This Way!" Zummi exclaimed as he led the others to the spot

What they found was no ogre. Instead, two gummi bears were laughing at a third gummi who was dangling in the ogre trap.

"What was that about only an ogre being dumb enough to see the traps?" the only unfamiliar gummi asked

"Well…" Grammi said as she and the others emerged from the bushes. "This is the UGLIEST ogre I've ever seen"

"Very funny Grammi" Gruffi said sarcastically as he dangled upside down in his own ogre trap. "Now cut me down!"

"Sure thing Gruffi" Cubbi said as he jumped onto a branch and used his wooden sword to cut the rope

"WHOA!" Gruffi exclaimed as he fell and landed on his head.

"And just where have you two been?" Grammi demanded.

"It's a LONG story" Gruffi said as he nursed his headache.

"Grammi" Tummi said. "I'd like to introduce you to our new friend."

"Hi" the new Gummi exclaimed. "I'm Augustus Gummi, Gusto for short. And this is Artie Deco"

"Pleased to meet you" a toucan greeted

"It's a pleasure to meet a new Gummi" Grammi said. "I'm Grammi Grummi and these are Zummi Gummi and Sunni Gummi"

"And I'm Cubbi Gummi" Cubbi said as he jumped down. "Unseen knight and secret defender of Castle Dunwyn"

"Cute kid" Gusto said as he pulled Cubbi's hat over his eyes.

0000

A few minutes later,

"Cool pad!" Gusto observed as he looked around Gummi Glen. "No wonder Gruffi was so anxious to get home"

"Thank you Gusto." Grammi said. "Where are you from?"

"Well, before I was marooned on that island twelve years ago, I lived in North Gumtom" Gusto said

"What were you doing on that island?" Sunni asked

"I went there to paint on the beach. Next thing I knew, the beach was gone" Gusto explained "So, I spent the past 12 years working on my masterpiece."

"He carved a dragon in the side of a volcano" Tummi stated

"Isn't dat thangerous…er That dangerous?" Zummi asked

"I wore goggles" Gusto said brushing it aside

"Why did you carve a dragon in the side of the volcano?" Sunni asked

"For a simple reason." Gusto said. "You see, when the volcano erupted, my creation actually breathed fire"

"Cool!" Cubbi exclaimed "I've got to go tell Cavin"

"And I'm going to go tell Calla that there's a new Gummi" Sunni added as she followed Cubbi to the quicktunnels

"Who's Cavin and Calla?" Gusto asked

"Cubbi and Sunni's best friends" Grammi explained.

000

At the castle,

Cavin was enjoying himself immensely. Granted, he'd rather be working on his battle skills, but this was worth sitting in the castle between the king and Tuxford while polishing a sword.

Calla was learning how to waltz. As if the Tomboy Princess learning a graceful dance wasn't fun enough, the fact that her partner was two feet taller than herself made it all the better. And the fact that Unwin had two left feet and had no idea what he was doing was the icing on the cake

Tuxford was also enjoying the scene of his squire learn to dance when he had two left feet. Of course, nobody seemed to enjoy this more than the king himself

"One, two, three…One, two three…" the instructor counted. "No, no, no!"

"Can we stop?" Calla begged "My feet are killing me because Unwin was stomping all over them"

Unwin noticed out of the corner of his eyes the king, the top knight, and the page enjoying a private chuckle

"if I may," Unwin said in his sly voice as if he was about to trick someone. "Perhaps the princess will have better luck with a partner about her own age."

Sure enough, the smile was wiped clean off of Cavin's face

"Good idea Unwin" Tuxford said before taking the cloth and the sword from the page and forced Cavin up and onto the floor. "Unwin, you polish the sword and Cavin can dance with the princess."

"But I don't know how to dance" Cavin argued as Unwin reluctantly took the cloth and the sword. Unwin didn't want to work while Cavin made a fool of himself

"Neither do I" Calla said "And I've had lessons"

"Now…uh…" the Instructor said

"His name is Cavin" Calla informed her instructor in her 'I'm the princess' tone

"Right. Cavin" the instructor said. "Take Calla's left in your right hand"

He obeyed.

"Calla. Put your right hand on his shoulder. And Cavin, put your left hand on her waist"

"Is that appropriate?" Cavin asked thinking of social classes.

Calla took his hand and put it on her waist before putting her hand on his shoulder

"A perfect fit!" the instructor cheered as if the first obstacle was tackled

"Don't think about social classes" Calla whispered to Cavin. "Just do what you're told"

"Yes Your Highness" Cavin said

It was only when it was the two of them with the gummies did they treat each other as equals. Of course, little did the other know, both kids wanted nothing more than to treat each other equally at all times.

"Now, one, two, three…one, two, three" the instructor counted. Then he summoned for the band to play and they did

The two 12 year olds moved in perfect synch causing Unwin's mouth to drop as well as the sword to the ground. Tuxford and Gregor exchanged knowing glances. Both had suspicions that the kids were closer than they made out. This proved it.

When the dance ended, Cavin bowed and Calla curtseyed

"That was PERFECT!" the instructor cried before hugging the two. "Best dancing I've seen in years!"

"I just moved to the music" Cavin explained before chancing a look in the rafters.

He had never felt so embarrassed as he watched Cubbi stiffen a laugh and Sunni watching them with a twinkle in her eyes.

Cavin then turned to Calla and gently motioned toward the rafters. Calla looked up and saw her friend.

A few minutes later, the 'perfect couple' went into Calla's room where Cubbi and Sunni were waiting for them. Cubbi went right to the teasing as he waltzed with an invisible gummi.

"Very funny" Calla said sarcastically. "I doubt you two came to watch us suffer through a dance lesson"

"Right" Sunni said remembering the news. "There's a new Gummi bear in the kingdom and it's looking like he's going to stay with us"

"Really?" Cavin asked

"Yeah. Tummi and Gruffi found him marooned on an island that was destroyed." Cubbi explained. "You'll never guess what he did for 12 years"

"What?" the two human asked.

"He carved a dragon on the side of a volcano!" Cubbi exclaimed. "All so that his creation can breath fire!"

"That sounds cool" Cavin said.

"Sounds dangerous to me" Calla pointed out

0000

A few days later,

"Psst" Gusto whispered to Gruffi who was helping with the gummiberry harvest. "Gruff."

"What is it Gusto?" Gruffi asked

"Humans at twelve o'clock" Gusto warned "Hide"

"Let me see" Gruffi said as he followed Gusto to where the humans were

"I'm beginning to think that it was a bad idea" a familiar male voice to Gruffi said. "Unwin hasn't stopped teasing me"

"He's just jealous that you can dance and he can't" a familiar female voice said in a regal tone before whispering, "Is the coast clear"

Gruffi looked over the bushes and saw the princess and the page. The page was looking in the direction of the castle

"Yeah Calla" Cavin said

"Good" the princess said before plopping down on the ground with a sigh "You know… I'm getting rather tired of us always having to treat each other as equals when we're alone. You're my only human friend and I can't even treat you like one in public"

"I know what you mean" Cavin said as he joined her "Truthfully, ever since I met you, I've been trying to get your attention. I had figured that the best way to do that is to become a knight"

"I didn't know that" Calla stated with a bit of a jerk in shock "I guess I must have been doing a good job hiding it from Father then"

"Huh?"

"To tell you the truth Cavin, ever since I met you I've had my eye on you. But because I'm a princess and you're a page… it's just not done! So, I've been hiding it from Father and cheering for you in secret. Remember when Igthorn made that catapult?"

"How can I forget?" Cavin asked. It had been the day he met the gummies

"When you emerged unharmed from the rubble, I really wanted to do nothing more than to hug you and tell you how happy I was that you were alright. But I caught mys… wait a minute. You DID have help that day didn't you?"

"It was the very day I had met them" Cavin explained. "I got separated from the camp thanks to some ogres and I met them. Then I was knocked into their home and was sworn to secrecy on the Great Book. They were showing off the Quicktunnels when we saw the catapult. At first they didn't want to help because Zummi couldn't use magic at the time, so I went to go take care of it myself. When I got caught, Gruffi was the one who brought some juice for me"

"That's our Gruffi. Tough on the outside, softy on the inside"

"Eh hem"

The two human kids turned and saw Gruffi looking none too happy about being called a 'softy'

"Hi Gruffi" the kids greeted sheepishly.

"And just who are you calling a softy?" Gruffi asked.

"No one" the kids chorused before noticing the confused gummi in the bushes.

"Who's your friend Gruffi?" Calla asked

"Huh?" Gruffi asked before turning and seeing the other gummi. "Oh. That's just Gusto. C'mon out you scaredy cat!"

"I am not a scaredy cat" Gusto defended. "And in case you haven't noticed, those two are humans!"

"It's fine" Gruffi said. "They know about us"

"Mr. Gummi Tradition is a friend of humans?" Gusto asked skeptically

"Well," Cavin admitted. "When I first met Gruffi, he tied me up"

"And he complained when I was shown around the glen" Calla added

"Must we dwell on the past?" Gruffi asked

"Well, I guess if Gruff trusts you, I can" Gusto said before shaking the two humans' hands. "The name's Augustus Gummi. Gusto for short"

"I'm Cavin"

"And I'm Princess Calla"

"Get out!" Gusto gasped. "A real princess! Never thought I'd meet one of those. Wait…Cavin and Calla? Cubbi and Sunni's friends"

"That's right" Cavin said. "You must be the gummi they told us about."

"What'd they say?" Gusto asked

"That you were new to Dunwyn and carved a dragon on the side of a volcano" Calla said "Isn't that dangerous?"

"I wore goggles." Gusto said brushing it aside

"Well, if you get into trouble, don't hesitate to sneak into the castle and look for us" Calla said

"What kind of trouble can I get into here?" Gusto asked

"Don't jinx it" Gruffi told him

The End

A/N: I MISS THIS SERIES! *cries hysterically*


End file.
